De gira por los continentes
by orengi22
Summary: Orengi Sakuraba, una adolescente de 16 años, por fin va a conseguir cumplir su sueño ¿Cuál es? Para saberlo lo vas a tener que leer. Su hermano Andrew, sus amigos y nuevos personajes que van a ir apareciendo durante los capítulos la ayudarán. ¿Te gustaría unirte a la aventura y descubrir qué va a pasar? ¿A qué esperas? ¡Dale click para continuar!
1. Presentación de los personajes

**Este fanfic es uno de los que creé en el juego Corazón de melón (creado por chinomiko). Por lo que este fic es propiedad mía, no es ninguna copia. Tan solo cambé los personajes del cásting. ****_Muchas de estas fichas fueron aportadas por las usuarias de Corazón de Melón, a quienes les agradezco su participació. Lo único que hice fue modificar algunos datos de los personajes._**** Éste fic fue eliminado a petición mía, pues no disponía de tiempo para seguirlo (ya que si no publicaba un capítulo en 3 meses sería cerrado y con exámenes y trabajos por aquí y por allá no lo podía mantener).**

* * *

En este apartado tienen los personajes que van a ir saliendo en la historia ^w^ Aquí pueden ver sus datos personales. Lean la descripción en negrita par más información del origen de los personajes.

* * *

**- Protagonista: **Orengi Sakuraba (16 años)

Instrumento: Canta y toca la guitarra eléctrica.

Zodíaco: Acuario

Extras:Tiene una gata llamado joya, su sueño es llegar a ser una famosa cantante, tiene un armario lleno de artículos para pintar. Nació el mismo día que su hermano mayor.

**- Hermano protagonista: **Andrew Sakuraba (18 años)

Instrumento: Batería y saxofon.

Zodíaco: Acuario

Extras: Ama las matemáticas y la ciencia, tiene un perro llamado Benjamín.

**- Mejor amiga de la protagonista:** Amy Haruha (16 años)

Instrumento: Piano , violín y también canta

Zodíaco: Capricornio

Extras: En su habitación tiene una foto donde están ella y un amigo suyo ,también tiene un collar que es muy importante para ella.

**- Mejor amigo de la protagonista:** André Flint (17 años)

Instrumento: El violin y el teclado electrico.

Zodíaco: Capricornio

Extras: Ama los dulces y la lectura

**- Amiga 1:** Coco Sahiga (15 años)

Instrumento: Bajo eléctrico

Zodíaco: Libra

Extras: Ama los cachorros

**- Amiga 2: **Flavia Clairy (16 años)

Instrumento: Batería

Zodíaco: Aries

Extras: Le gustan los videojuegos

**- Amigo 1:** John Serck (16 años)

Instrumento: Violoncelo

Zodíaco: Géminis

Extras: Tiene un hermano pequeño al que quiere mucho

**- Amigo 2: **Alex Henández (17 años)

Instrumento: Canta y es DJ

Zodíaco: Cáncer

Extras: Su madre es italiana. Vivió allí durante 7 años.

**- Amigo gay: **Moderek Clairy (16 años)

Instrumento: Guitarra eléctrica

Zodíaco: Aries

Extras: Le gusta Alexy, suele llamarle Pitufo. Le gusta el K-pop y el Heavy Metal, siempre va escuchando musica con su ipod. Flash es su hermana melliza. Solo ha salido con una chica.

**- Enemiga 1:** Madoka Misaki (16 años)

Instrumento: Flauta dulce

Zodíaco: Libra

Extras: Es prima de Ámber y Nathaniel (personajes del juego de corazón de melón).

**- Enemiga 2: **Shizuka Misaki (16 años)

Instrumento: Ninguno

Zodíaco: Sagitario

Extras: Es la hermana gemela de Madoka Misaki. Odia el color rojo.

**- Enemigo 1: **Nicholas Vaux (16 años)

Instrumento: Teclado.

Zodíaco: Piscis

Extras: Es muy pervertido, tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Le gustan mucho los gatos, odia el K-pop, le encanta jugar ajedrez, odia las cursilerias, dibuja bien, le gusta tomar alcohol y si se pasa le vienen ataques de sinceridad.

**- Enemigo 2: **Félix Williams (17 años)

Instrumento: Batería y piano.

Zodíaco: Tauro

Extras: Lleva desde los 10 años en clase de esgrima, y ha ganado numerosos premios.

**- Chico japonés (aparece en ciertos capítulos): **Kiko Haruma (17 años)

**- Chica japonesa (aparece en ciertos capítulos): **Miyu Sato (16 años)

**- Chico alemán (aparece en ciertos capítulos):** Ludwig Walter (17 años)

**- Chica alemana (aparece en ciertos capítulos):** Erika Wagner (16 años)

**- Chico italiano (aparece en ciertos capítulos):** Tonio Agneli (16 años)

**- Chica italiana (aparece en ciertos capítulos): **Chiara Di Stephano (16 años)

**- Chico británico (aparece en ciertos capítulos):** Arthur Thomson (17 años)

**- Chica británica (aparece en ciertos capítulos):** Kate Brandon (16 años)

**- Chico americano (aparece en ciertos capítulos):** Derek Jones (18 años)

**- Chica americana (aparece en ciertos capítulos):** Lily Foster (17 años)

**- Chico ruso (aparece en ciertos capítulos):** Dan Stoica (18 años)

**- Chica rusa (aparece en ciertos capítulos):** Ekaterina Kurae (16 años)


	2. Capítulo 1: Primero ¡Las notas!

Vacaciones…Las palabas que todo estudiante desea oír. Ese día, era muy especial, era el día en que una chica cumpliría su sueño. Viajar…pero no viajar a un país y ya está. No, un viaje largo, un viaje lleno de aventuras y nuevas experiencias. Un viaje para el cual se había estado preparando. ¿Dónde se va? Os preguntaréis. Bueno, pues… para haceros un resumen, por todos los rincones del mundo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: PRIMERO… ¡LAS NOTAS!**

* * *

- ¡Vacaciones! ¡Vacaciones!- gritaba una muy eufórica chica. Saltaba y gritaba continuamente, por cada rincón de la casa. Hasta llegar al comedor, dónde su madre estaba planchando.

- Cariño, deja ya de dar tanto la lata con lo de las vacaciones. Hasta los vecinos se van a enterar, y ya sabes que el de enfrente, tiene muy mal genio...- dijo su madre.- A demás, aún tenemos que verlo…Todo depende de tus notas.- Añadió.

- No te preocupes por eso, di mi mejor esfuerzo en todas las materias.- dijo sonriendo.- A demás, ya sabes que para este nuevo plan que tengo entre manos, he prometido dar lo mejor de mí este año.

- Ah, sí, tu nuevo plan. Que nos vas a dejar abandonados aquí, y tú te vas de parranda.- dijo la madre poniendo un acento dramatizado a la frase.

- Mamá, llevo quince años viviendo contigo…Lo que has dicho, no cuela…- dijo mirándola con sarcasmo.

- Qué mala hija eres…- dijo su madre haciendo pucheros.

- Sí, muy mala.- dijo Orengi riendo.

- ¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa, por cierto, traigo una sorpresa para mi hija preferida!- dijo el padre de Orengi. Acababa de llegar del trabajo, traía un pequeño sobre de color blanco con un marco de color rojo.

- Bienvenido, cariño.- dijo la madre sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¡Claro que soy tu preferida! Soy la única hija que tienes. El otro es un chico.- dijo Orengi. Salió del comedor y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada. Una vez allí, su padre le entregó el sobre. Dentro había quinientos euros. Al verlos, Orengi se quedó de piedra, pocos segundos después, pudo reaccionar.- ¡Soy rica! ¡Muchas gracias, papá! Ahora sí que me podré ir de viaje.- dijo muy feliz.

Más tarde, cenaron y se fueron todos a la cama. (medio día resumido en una sola frase XD)

**~Día siguiente~**

- Venga, mami… Ya lo limpiarás más tarde~- decía Orengi impaciente.

- Es sólo un momento…Ahora acabo.- dijo la madre.

- Que llegaremos tarde…Es sólo darme las notas…- replicó Orengi.

Pasados cinco minutos, finalmente, Orengi, consiguió ir a buscar sus notas. Llegaron al instituto justo a tiempo, la familia que iba antes de la de Orengi, ya se iba. Bajaron del coche y se dirigieron hacia el aula de profesores. Donde la tutora de Orengi los estaba esperando. Empezaron a hablar sobre su comportamiento, seguidamente de las notas. La profesora dijo que había subido mucho y que estaba orgullosa de que se tomara los estudios tan a pecho. Finalmente, hablaron de los aspectos a mejorar. La participación en clase era baja, le costaba hablar y eso tenía que mejorarlo, por lo demás estaba todo perfecto. Se despidieron y ya se podía decir que empezaban las vacaciones.

- Orengi, me alegra ver que sacaste tan buenas notas.- dijo su padre animándola.

- Claro ¡yo ya avisé de que me esforcé mucho este año!- dijo Orengi alegremente.

- Bueno, pues ahora ya es oficial: puedes hacer el viaje.- dijo su madre.

- ¡Bien!- gritó Orengi.

Ahora sólo le faltaba avisar a sus amigos para ponerse de acuerdo para la hora de partida.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si ha sido de su agrado no duden en hacer reviews w ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
